


Fabricated

by Witchgirl1234



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Insecurity, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchgirl1234/pseuds/Witchgirl1234
Summary: After discovering she is a clone, Ava feels silly for being bothered by the Waverider's food fabricator.T/w for panic attack!





	Fabricated

The Legends had become more than used to Ava being at breakfast and she had honestly been missed during the brief period when she and the captain had broken up. Everyone could see that Sara was so much happier when she was around the director, so none of them were too happy after they had broken up and Sara had stood despondently at the counter pushing her food around her plate.

Now though, it had been nearly a month since the unsanctioned mission to 2213 and Avalance (as Gideon had began to refer to them at Zari's request) were going strong. By now, the whole team knew what had happened there and none of them were the least bit bothered by the clone thing, they had honestly all seen stranger things so they hadn't treated her any differently.

That morning, everything seemed to be as it used to be before the Death Totem. All of the Legends were scattered around the kitchen, some having private conversation some just eating silently.

Ava and Sara were at the counter, smiling and talking to each other, until Zari walked over to the fabricator and pressed the button to give her a second serving of whatever heart attack on a plate she just had.

The director trailed off with whatever she was about to say to her girlfriend and her eyes lingered on the machine as it made the food appear out of nothing.

She blinked out of her thoughts when she felt a hand touch hers and she swallowed hard and looked over to Sara who had her eyebrows pinched together in concern. They had discussed Ava's feelings on the clone situation extensively and the captain was sure that she had finally convinced her that she was real and loved, but she understood that there would always be the odd existential crisis moment.

"Are you okay, baby?" She whispered so that no one else could hear the term of endearment, she had only just gotten Ava to agree to the nickname and she was sure that if one person mocked it then it would be off the table forever.

"I'm okay," Ava replied and tried for a convincing smile. She didn't want to admit that she was wondering how similar it must have looked to the food fabricator when she was made.

"Are you sure?"

Ava nodded and Sara tilted her head, she was about to say something else, but the sound of Ray and Zari's momentarily distracted her.

"Oh that's good," Zari sighed as she swallowed the first bite of her ice cream (for breakfast, honestly Sara needed to talk to this girl about her diet), "good call on the mint," the totem bearer added.

"I know right," the Atom replied, "it's almost as good as the real thing right?"

Sara's face dropped and she looked back over to Ava whose face dropped completely and looked rather pale.

The director took a couple breaths. This shouldn't bother her, they were talking about ice-cream for fucks sake! She knew Ray didn't mean anything by his comment, but it was hard for her brain to not make the connection between fake ice cream and fake person.

"Ava," Sara whispered soothingly, she figured she knew what Ava was thinking and she couldn't stand that her mind would even go there.

The taller blonde brought her hand away and quickly said, "I should go and get ready for work," and she then walked as fast as she could out of the kitchen. She may have become good friends with every person in that kitchen but that didn't mean that they had to see what she was sure was about to become a panic attack.

"Is she okay?" Zari asked, the director was never in a rush to get away from her girlfriend.

Sara just narrowed her eyes at Ray who suddenly looked very afraid.

"It's almost as good as the real thing?" She repeated as her eyes somehow narrowed further. "Really, Ray?"

The Atom's eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder in the direction that the woman had all but ran away in.

"Oh my god...I didn't...I was talking about ice cream!" He defended. He wasn't sure why he was so defensive to be honest, he already felt terrible for even making Ava feel insecure and at the back of his mind he was planning about five different apologises.

Sara shook her head and placed her fork down onto the counter before she determinedly made her way out of the kitchen in search of Director Sharpe.

"Gideon," she called as she walked, "could you please make sure that no one interrupts us?"

She didn't think that it would help things if one of the Legends showed their faces while Sara talked to Ava about what had just happened.

"Of course, captain," the AI replied, "and just so you know, Ava is in the bathroom."

Sara frowned, her feet had been taking her to their bedroom, so maybe Ava really was trying to get ready for work? She shook her head and turned around and walked until she made it to the closed bathroom door.

She tentatively knocked, "Ava?" She called, "can I come in?"

The captain held her breath for a moment when she heard no sound, but the door slid open second later and she figured that Ava must have given Gideon permission to open the door.

Sara stepped into the silent room and her heart broke slightly at the sight before her.

Ava was sat in the shower with her arms wrapped around her legs and her shoulders shaking as she cried into her knees. Thankfully, the shower wasn't on, so Sara just rushed forward and sat next to her. The director showed no resistance when she brought an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to her own body.

She drew slow circles at her back and simply waited for the other woman's breathing to even out as she whispered 'it's okay baby.'

Finally, Ava found herself able to breath easily and she swallowed hard as she brought her head off her knees and looked over to Sara who smiled sadly at her.

Director Sharpe shook her head and replied, "it's not okay, Sara, I'm having a panic attack in a shower because of fucking fabricated food!"

Sara used her free hand to reach up and run the pad of her thumb along her girlfriend's wet cheek and she shook her head.

"It is okay," she said firmly, "what's not okay is that you told me you were fine when you wasn't. We promised we wouldn't do that anymore, Aves."

The other woman let out a sigh and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she remembered how they had gotten back together. It had been an argument that turned into declarations of love and then promises to always talk about their feelings so that neither of them could use them as a reason to break up.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Ava replied as she placed her head on Sara's shoulder. Maybe if she had told the captain a long time ago how much Gideon's fabricators bothered her then it wouldn't have ended in a panic attack? "It's just really...stupid," she sighed, "it's just food..."

"If it bothers you, then it's not stupid," Sara replied and began to run her fingers through Ava's hair, "what can I do to make it better? I can get rid of it..."

"I think your team would hate me if I was the reason they lost unlimited food," the director laughed and Sara smiled at the sound.

"If it makes you feel better than I don't care," she replied.a

Ava smiled more widely at her this time and leaned up to kiss her lips, "I love you," she said against her lips.

"I love you too, but what did I do?" The captain asked with an adorably half dopey and half confused expression.

The taller woman sniffled a little and said, "you made me feel real, as long as you're with me I can deal with the fabricator."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews would be much appreciated :)  
> I need to thank @sanvers-haught for all of her help over the past couple days XD  
> Feel free to send prompts to @Withgirl-sq on Tumblr if you want :)


End file.
